1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of rocket launchers and more particularly to multi-stage rocket launchers and more particularly to parallel or ganged multi-stage rocket launchers.
2. Description of Prior Art
Rocket launchers are popular with hobby enthusiasts and are used as educational tools to engage students in discovering the laws of physics while solving practical engineering problems. The dramatic release of stored energy during a launch enthralls students. This will peak student interest and lead students to questions concerning physical properties such as acceleration, inertia, friction, aerodynamic drag, and flight distance. Students gain experience in engineering by designing and testing their own nose cones, recovery systems or stabilizing fins.
Budgetary restraints require school systems to purchase inexpensive educational systems. In spite of some restraints the apparatus must be safe to use and rugged enough to withstand years of laboratory and field use. Several bottle rocket launchers are known. Kaye (U.S. Pat. No. 2,927,398; 1960) discloses a multi-stage bottle rocket launcher. There are several disadvantages of the Kay system: It lacks versatility and economy of design by not allowing use with a conventional soda bottle. The geometry of the design is complex making it expensive to manufacture. There is no mechanism to prevent pressure leaks from the second-stage into the first stage prior to its separation from the first stage. The base is a combination pressure pump as well as a lock and release mechanism. The Kaye design does not allow use of pressure pumps, such as the ordinary bicycle type, which are widely available. A safety issue exists due to the close proximity of the pressure pump and pressurized rocket body.
Jones (U.S. Pat. No. 6,315,629; 2001) discloses a single stage rocket launcher. There are several disadvantages of the Jones launcher. The release mechanism is not suitable for multi-stage applications. The release mechanism utilizes pivotable gripping levers that require assembly thereby increasing costs. Pressurization and water filling is not provided by the same fueling line. The pressure gauge is located at the base of the launcher therefore reading the gauge requires being in close proximity of the pressurized rocket. The safety pin and the release mechanism are attached to a single pull line. The base is not adjustable for uneven terrain. The base can not be adjusted to vary the launch angle.
Prior art discloses no launcher that is capable of launching rockets with stages greater than two. No launcher is capable of simultaneously launching rockets in parallel either singly or ganged. No launcher is capable of launching multistage-ganged rockets. There is no launcher capable of adjusting the lift off angle or leveling the launcher for uneven terrain. Furthermore, no launcher supplies a charging system that utilizes a single line for both liquid and gas charging. Nor do the launchers provide a pressure gauge a safe distance from the pressurized rocket. The disclosed launchers are structurally more complicated and thus increases the cost of manufacture.
What is needed is a launcher that is inexpensive, rugged, modular and safe to operate. What is further needed is a launcher that can adjust to the variability of launch conditions. What is still yet further needed is a launcher capable of launching single stage rockets or simultaneously launching multiple, single stage rockets or launching multiple, multistage rockets as well as ganged rockets or ganged multistage rockets.